Treaty
by Luckout22
Summary: Alice Cullen feels something changing in the time stream so with the help of an old friend she sends six books and a letter back to the first meeting between the Cullen family and the La Push Shifters with the hope they'll be able to set things right.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, but I want to

_**Warning: **_OOC, Swearing, canon pairings and Rosalie bashing (I don't do it on purpose I just don't like her)

I love characters read the books fanfiction but I have never written one before, so yeah

_**EBPOV**_

Ephraim stood at the edge of the clearing with Levi and Quil. Levi had scented a group of blood-suckers through here only about 20 minutes ago and they had come to investigate.

"_Five" _Quil ground out, his disbelief would have been obvious even if they hadn't been sharing their thoughts.

"_I've never seen a group this big"_ Levi agreed grimly. "_We might have our work cut out for us with this lot."_

Ephraim's thoughts darted quickly to his son, only a couple months old, before just as quickly pushing that thought away. When Austin was born he had decided to give up the transformation, but when Quil had come running up to his house that night telling him that not 1 but 5 parasites were wandering around the woods, only miles from the reservation, there had been no question about what he would do. Now, outnumbered as they were, he began to fear he may not live long enough to see his son grow.

"_We'll make it back" _Levi comforted but all the same there was a note of fear in his 'voice'.

"_Hell Yeah, we will"_ Quil, as always, was completely oblivious to the tension the other two were feeling.

Levi let out a sudden snarl drawing there attention back to the clearing _"Here they come."_

_**ECPOV**_

The day had started out so simply. A couple weeks ago my family hit a slight bump in the road when Emmet, my brother of sorts, lost control of himself and we were forced to find a new place to live. We'd been staying with Tanya for a few weeks while we searched for a new home which was unbelievably awkward in itself, what with Tanya dropping subtle, and some not so subtle, hints every time we were in the same room together for longer than sixty seconds, add to that the fact that Rosalie was being her usual charming self and you get the absolute hell that has been the last few weeks of my life.

As you can imagine when Carlisle came to me and said he and Esme had found a place I was ecstatic. Now three days later our new house was ready to move in, Carlisle had a job at the local hospital and Rosalie, Emmet and I were enrolled in the local High school. I have to admit Carlisle and Esme had found us the perfect place. It was a small town in Washington called Forks. Emmet thought it was Hilarious that our new home was named after silverware but had decided not to bring it up again after his wife, still pissed about his slip up, had nearly taken his head off.

One of the best things about Forks is that it exists under a near constant cover of clouds so we can go out during the day without blowing our secret. Not that it's daylight anymore, the sun set about an hour ago but being what we are the light, or lack thereof, didn't really bother us. We'd just recently crossed over to the nearby reservation when we first caught the scent. It was awful, like an over-exaggerated version of wet dog.

"What the Fuck is that" Emmet shouted either not noticing or choosing to ignore the disapproving look Esme sent him. Luckily, for him at least, Carlisle spoke up just as Esme opened her mouth to start scolding him on his language.

"I have a theory" He began thoughtfully "But I can't be sure".

Just then I caught what he was thinking and my jaw dropped as I turned to stare at him.

"Carlisle you can't be serious" I said disbelievingly

"What can't he be serious about?"

"The scent is similar but I would need to know more"

"More about what!"

"But aren't they dangerous"

"OMG! Would it kill you guy's to let the rest of us non-mind reading vampires in on the secret. HUH!"

I blinked looking over at the others who I quite honestly had forgotten were there. Emmet was pouting with his arms crossed across his chest, looking extraordinarily like a sulking three year old. Judging by the betrayed look he was shooting at Rose out of the corner of his eye I figured I was pretty safe in assuming she'd just smacked him for his outburst. Rosalie was watching Emmet with and irritatingly smug look on her face but judging by the insults she was screeching at me in her head (no matter how angry she was she'd never really insult Carlisle) she was just as annoyed as he was. I was actually rather surprised I'd managed to tune her out; Rosalie had an extremely loud 'voice' when she was pissed. Esme, unlike the other two, seemed to have picked up on the word 'dangerous' and was glancing worriedly between Carlisle and I. Her thoughts were filled with love and worry, for all of us, her family.

"Carlisle believes we may be facing Werewolves" I told them, hopefully coming off much calmer than I felt. For a moment they just stared at me, even their minds were blank, which is highly unusual for vampires, and then everything went into a sort of fast forward as they realized exactly what it was I had said.

"WHAT!"

"_DISGUSTING MUTTS_!"

"Oh No!"

"Now everyone just calm down" Carlisle voice was calm but it had an immediate effect as everyone, even Rosalie, stopped talking to listen.

"I know this is not exactly an ideal situation." Rosalie looked like she wanted to say something, probably scathing or sarcastic, but a sharp look from Carlisle and a disapproving one from Esme were enough that she settled for a derisive snort. "But" Carlisle continued firmly "I do not wish for this to turn into a fight if it is at all avoidable so I think we should try reasoning with them, suggest a truce perhaps."

This time Rosalie could not be satisfied with screaming her opinions at me at the top of her mental lungs.

"You have got to be kidding me Carlisle!" She hissed venomously

"Rose" Emmet began uncertainly, placing a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off advancing on Carlisle.

"These _Creatures_" she spat the word her tone radiating disgust "are our mortal enemy's Carlisle and if that isn't enough they pose a terrible threat on our family, how can you even suggest a truce, we should kill every one of those _Dogs_ while we have the chance." Rosalie stood only inches away from Carlisle now, radiating anger but Carlisle didn't even flinch, physically or mentally. He met her murderous gaze levelly shaking his head.

"They don't have to be our enemy's; I believe we should attempt a peaceful interaction and find a way to coincide without the un-necessary ending of lives, ours or there's"

Personally I thought this made a lot of since. Now don't get me wrong, I hate Werewolves as much as any other self-respecting vampire but Carlisle was right, there was no reason we shouldn't at least try to work something out peacefully. Rosalie however did not share this opinion in fact Carlisle's speech just seemed to have made her even more angry. At least Emmet and Esme seemed convinced; in fact Esme was beaming at him her smile and thoughts both filled with pride and love.

Rosalie opened her mouth again but this time she was cut off not by Carlisle but Esme who frowning at Rosalie in a rare show of anger.

"Rosalie Hale!" she scolded "Carlisle is absolutely right there is no reason for there to be any fighting. Now I expect you to stop this childish nonsense." Her tone brooked no argument and though she shot her a betrayed look Rosalie allowed Emmet to wrap his arm around her.

"Let it go Rose, you can't win them all" He did a pretty good job at keeping the laughter out of his voice despite the fact that he was absolutely hysterical in his mind. Unfortunately, Rosalie wasn't fooled and judging by the look she gave him he would be hearing about it later.

We all heard it at about the same time, the sound of giant paws thudding against the soft ground. As one we backed out of the clearing and into the trees just going far enough that they hopefully would not notice us immediately.

They stopped at the other end of the clearing just at the edge of the trees. I listened closely to their thoughts and it seemed like, almost as though they were… Sharing thoughts! I quickly informed the others of this. Carlisle had that look he sometimes got when he learned something new and was thinking excitedly about all the learning possibilities that would be available to him if we managed a truce. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the obvious excitement on his face. Emmet probably would have started given us a way by yelling out loud if Rosalie hadn't been glaring at him and Rosalie couldn't care less about anything that had to do with those as she put it 'stupid disgusting mutts'. Esme, true to her nature, was thinking about how close that ability must have brought them and wondering vaguely if they were family.

We waited for a few more moments but when it became clear they weren't going to make the first move we stepped forward back into the clearing.

_**EBPOV**_

They stepped into the clearing, stopping about 20 yards from the center and we did the same. They were vampires alright; it was pretty obvious for those who know what to look for, from there inhuman good looks, to their pale white skin and their burning, sickly sweet scent. There was just one thing wrong with the picture.

"_Look at their eyes"_ Levi said thoughtfully.

"_I know"_ I replied with a slight shake of my head.

"_Come on! Let's get this done!"_ Quil was being as oblivious as always

"_Wait"_ I snapped, sometimes I wish he would, I don't know, take even a sliver of notice of the world around him.

"_Did you not just hear what we were talking about?"_

"_Noooooooo… what?"_

Levi and I shared a disbelieving look.

"_Unbelievable"_ he huffed, exasperated.

"_I know"_ I snorted _"We share a mind and he still ignores us."_

"_S'not nice to talk about people behind their backs y'know" _he whined, rather pathetically I might add.

"_Okayyy, skipping over the complete stupidity of that statement-"_

"_Heyyyyy!"_

"_-We were talking about their eyes"_

"…_.That seems like an odd topic but okay"_

"_NO You Idiot! Their eyes are gold, most vampires have red eyes"_

"_OOHHHHHH"_

I was distracted from their conversation as one of the blood suckers stepped forward. Immediately the three of us turned on him snarling, he stopped coming forward pausing with his hands raised, but he refused to back up even when we stepped closer. I assumed from his new stance a step ahead of his fellows that this was their leader. They watched us for a moment before the, presumed, leader spoke.

"Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen this is my wife Esme and my children Edward, Emmet and his wife Rosalie. We apologize for trespassing on your land we were not aware it was taken."

To say that was unexpected would be the understatement of the century, Levi and Quil were just as shocked as I was, though admittedly Quil was a lot more vocal with his shock.

"_It's some kind of trick, It's gotta be, no Blood sucker acts that way"_

Levi however was thoughtful _"Maybe we should hear them out" _He suggested finally.

"_WHAT! Have those damn blood suckers brain washed you or something, get your head in the game, they're our enemies for crying out loud." _Quil was definitely not taking Levi's suggestion well and to be honest he'd shocked me as well, something not easy to do considering we'd been sharing a brain for 6 years.

"_No"_ He replied simply _"I just think we should hear them out is all"_

I spoke up quickly before Quil could get back into the swing of his rant _"What makes you say that"_

"_Their eyes" _He answered_ "Their eyes are gold even though all our legends, not to mention our personal experience, say's they should be red plus I have never seen or heard of vampires actin this way."_

I had to admit he did have a point I hadn't heard of anything like this before either. I decided he was probably right, Levi usually is, his points, along with the fact that we were outnumbered all seemed like good reasons to hear them out.

Almost as soon as I came to that conclusion the Parasite with the weird hair standing on the leader's right spoke up.

"They're willing to listen to us Carlisle" I barely had time to wonder how he could possibly know this when he spoke again "They also want to know why are eyes are a different color."

The leaders face relaxed into what seemed to be a relieved smile "That's wonderful" I surprised to find the sentiment sounded sincere.

"As for our eye color, it is the reflection of our life choice."

I didn't have any Idea what that meant and I wasn't the only one.

"_What the fuck is that supposed to mean"_ Quil was always short tempered and the longer this meeting went on the angrier he seemed to get. The leader answered the unspoken, to them at least, question.

"My family and I feed off the blood of animals as opposed to the blood of human; our golden eyes are a sign of that choice."

Whatever we were expecting to hear, that was not it. Before we could even fully process exactly what he'd just said he continued.

"We have recently bought a house in the nearby town of Forks and were hoping to create a truce or treaty between our two families."

That Did It.

"_A treaty, A Fuckin Treaty, they were trying to trick us into letting down our guard down I knew it!" _Quil was howling not only mentally but literally. It wasn't just him though I was outraged to as I thought of Austin.

"_No Fuckin way am I letting a bunch of God forsaken blood suckers live anywhere near my son."_ I was beyond pissed. Levi was the only one still coherent and though he still seemed curious he knew he was out voted because at this point both Quil and I were beyond reason.

"_Alright"_ he sighed _"let's get them."_

_**ECPOV**_

I knew as soon as the words left his mouth Carlisle had made a mistake. It would have been easy to tell though, even without my mind reading ability. As soon as he finished the Alpha, Ephraim, and his third, Quil were howling and snarling. I admit I could understand or at least sympathize with Ephraim who feared the danger we posed to his family. Ephraim's second, Levi, on the other hand seemed disappointed and resigned with the other two's reaction as he was still curious about us.

I quickly warned the others as the wolves made the decision to fight and we readied ourselves. My family's feelings at this news could not have been more different; Rosalie was smug; Emmet was excited; Esme was worried and Carlisle was disappointed.

Just as the first wolf prepared to pounce, there was a blinding flash of light and there in the middle of the clearing was…. A Box.

_**EBPOV**_

The sudden appearance of the box snapped Quil and I back to our senses, though we still weren't happy with the Parasites.

After a few moments of everyone staring in shock at the book, the blood sucking leader walked slowly forward and opened it. He frowned pulling out what appeared to be 6… Books?

"There's a note" He said softly lifting a piece of paper out of the box and reading it out.

Dear: Ephraim Black, Quil Atera, Levi Uley and Cullen family

Something has gone wrong with your meeting today; the ending you nearly brought to reality is not the one that was meant to pass.

In the hopes of repairing the damage that has been caused to my time I have sent you these books about the Cullen family and the wolves future descendants.

I hope when you finish these books you will make the right decision.

Sincerely: A.M.C

The clearing was filled with silence after he finished reading. I shared a quick look with Quil and Levi, just to make sure that actually happened and I wasn't just going insane but checking their thoughts I had to come to the conclusion that yes that actually happened.

The buff blood sucker in the back spoke for the first time.

"Soooo….. We gonna read then?"

"_I don't think we should"_ Quil snapped _"I think we should just ignore the random appearing box, kill the blood suckers and move on with our lives. Who's with me?"_

I ignored him, turning my intention to Levi instead _"What do you think?"_

"_I think we should read and make are decision only when the books are finished, judging by the letter these books go into what would have happened if we accepted there truce." _

"_Agreed."_

"They'll read with us." The bronze haired Parasite spoke up. That was another reason I wanted to read, I really wanted to know how he did that.

"Alright then" the leader spoke calmly despite everything witch was kind of annoying" The first book is called **Twilight**."

**Preface**

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die-**

"Most humans don't" the blonde finally spoke and I felt an immediate dislike for her, not just as a blood sucker but as a person.

**though I'd had reason enough in the last few months- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. **

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

"_Think he's one of them?" _Levi asked worriedly, starting doubt weather this was a good idea. I glanced over at the blood suckers and caught them sharing worried looks.

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**

"Whoever they are there selfless" that was the bronze haired one and either it was just me or he was impressed.

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, **

"Forks" The leaders mate sounded absolutely terrified, which I took as confirmation that they were concerned about the same thing we were.

**I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

This caused some raised eyebrows from the Parasites who all looked confused now.

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

No one spoke as the leader handed the book over to the bronze haired one. He opened it slowly and began to read.

Yay first chapter up, second on the way! Please Review those who do get virtual brownies! YUM! Those who flame get there house burned down! MWAHAHAH!


	2. Important

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

miss-joseph

Cleopatra Curtis

LouLouCullen

edward n bella 4ever duh

Luckout22


End file.
